Many conventional electronic devices are battery powered such that a user of a device can carry the device and use it when away from locations in which a/c power is available. Examples of such devices are calculators, portable radio pagers, portable computers, and toys. These devices may use either non-rechargeable batteries or rechargeable batteries. Non-rechargeable batteries typically have a greater capacity, i.e., longer life, than do rechargeable batteries, but non-rechargeable batteries must be discarded and replaced with new batteries when they are no longer capable of powering the devices. On the other hand, rechargeable batteries can simply be charged through the use of conventional charging fixtures which are usually sold with the battery powered device.
Devices employing rechargeable batteries often have contacts formed on the device such that the batteries can be recharged without removal from the device. Generally, a portable device is simply inserted into a charger which has contacts that match with contacts on the portable device. Current is then supplied through the contacts to recharge the batteries internal to the device. The majority of portable devices in which batteries can be recharged, however, utilize specially manufactured charging contacts which must be designed and tooled by the manufacturer. As a result, many charging contacts used in portable devices are much more expensive than would be the case if off-the-shelf parts were utilized. This cost is ultimately passed on to the consumer in higher price portable devices and chargers.
Thus, what is needed is a reduced-price charging contact for use with a battery powered device.